


Unutterable

by Ierin



Series: Tiny Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Graphic Description, M/M, Orphanage, Raphael is the snake, Tiny Omens, they're KIDS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ierin/pseuds/Ierin
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are children of opposite orphanages that hates each other. They study at a religious school called "The Garden", where they first met each other, and have been friends ever since. However, Armageddon (aka. Adoption Day) is approaching, and now, the two boys must come up with a plan to escape together so they won't be separated ever again.





	Unutterable

**Author's Note:**

> Very excited to start posting this fic! I had this idea for a while now and finally decided to give it life. There will be art to go along with it, so if you're interested check out my tumblr @starry-shake  
Feel free to ask me questions about it.

Like any other tale, stories, most of the time, have to start somewhere. This one started in a garden, or more specific, The Garden, a very well known religious school located at the outskirts of the United Kingdom. And it also started, with an apple.

Anthony J. Crowley is one of the twelve students at the preschool section of The Garden, he is currently three years old, and surely the most hated by teachers and every other children of his class, not because he misbehaves- he only asks too many questions sometimes- but because he resides in the Satanic Orphanage, Hellish House. Not that he cares about what other people think about him, but it would be nice to talk with another kid his age.

Said boy was currently sitting in the corner and leaning against the wall, he looked outside the window and at the tree they had in the middle of playground. The day barely started and he already wanted it to be over, or for recess to arrive early.

The teacher poked her head into the room.

"Alright everyone, I have a new friend to introduce to you all"

The lady fully entered and gently guided a small kid in.

"This is Aziraphale. She's from Heaven's Palace and will be staying with us from now on-"

The teacher feels a tug on her pants and lowers down to the child's level. Aziraphale whispers something into her ear.

"Oh. Right. My apologies, Azi. _ He's _ from Heaven's Palace and will be staying with us from now on" she pointed to each corner of the room "there are building blocks there, dolls are that way, trucks and cars there and some illustrated book on the rainbow shelf. Make yourself at home, and welcome"

The teacher ruffled his hair and walked to a few kids calling her.

Aziraphale looked around the room, watching the kids play before making his way to the rainbow shelf full of illustrated books. He pulled one that caught his eye out and sat down, opening it over his lap and drowning into the story of little red riding hood.

Crowley wasn't paying attention to anything that was happening around him, he only noticed the new kid when the boy sat beside him and started reading. He looked at the features of his new classmate. The kid had blonde, almost white, hair tucked into two pigtails, freckles coating his face and body, pale blue eyes that stared attentively at the colorful pages, everything was saying that the kid was a girl, but the clothing said otherwise, while most of the girls in his class wore skirts and dresses, this kid was wearing a light blue button up shirt, a bowtie, a light brown cardigan along with light brown pants and blue light up shoes. Crowley made a confused face, that's different and intriguing, he likes intriguing.

Aziraphale was so immersed into the book, that he didn't see the boy cladded in black and red approaching. He only noticed the other when said child spoke.

"I'm curious. Are you a boy or a girl? Or maybe in bete- bee- between" he struggled but managed to get the last bit out.

Aziraphale jumped a little and turned to look at the child.

"I-I…. I-I'm a boy. Well. I was born in a girl body. But I'm a boy.."

Crowley hummed and nodded "Cool, my big sister is the same thing. But it's kinda the other way around, y'know? Boy to girl"

"Oh, that's nice" The blonde boy smiled. "I didn't introduce myself. I'm from the Heaven Palace Orphanage. My name is Azia- Azirape- Aziafel- Zi-"

"Imma just call you Angel. It's easier. And you got all that right aura"

"Right aura?"

"Yeah. Like. A person that do everything right, and never break the rule. My name's Anthony, but you can call me Crowley. I'm from the Hellish House"

"So you're the demon they told me about! I'm not supposed to talk with you…." Aziraphale looked away.

"Adults and they stupid rules. I talk to w- wo- who- whoever I want! They can't stop me! At last not outside the house…. So. You new? At Heaven?"

The 'Angel', which the kids from the Heaven's Palace are called, slowly turned to look at the curious red headed boy. He shook his head.

"How is it there? I can't see much from my room window. Is it nice? What the food like? How long you be there?" Crowley leaned closer to the other.

"Well…" Aziraphale begun "It is nice, but there is a lot of rules. The food is okay, could be worse. I been there since I was a baby. And how is Hell?"

"Everything's shit!" The Demon, the way kids from the Hellish House are called, grinned.

"You can't say that! Bad word!"

Crowley pouted "You no fun"

The Angel pouted back "I am fun. But bad words send you to time out-"

"Okay, children" The teacher spoke "playtime is over. Now we are going to learn something. Or get better at something you learned. Grab a book or a paper and pencil"

Aziraphale placed the illustrated book back on the shelf and started looking for a different one. Meanwhile, Crowley groaned before flopping backwards on the carpet "I hate reading"

"Reading is fun!" The Angel protested and pouted.

"No. It's boring. I like the TV. Why don't they have TV here?"

"This is school"

Crowley made a noise that was a mix between a groan and a whimper.

"Is there anything you like?"

The Demon hummed thoughtfully before speaking.

"I like those cartoons. Spicy and citrus food. Hhhmm…. Space. Oh! And snakes. I love snakes. They're so cool!"

"Well" Aziraphale looked through the rainbow bookshelf, when he didn't find anything, he looked into the black one, with more advanced books. He took a big one out and placed on the floor "there's a book about snakes here"

Crowley quickly lifted up and rushed to the blonde's side "there are books about snakes?!"

"Of course! There are books about everything! Space, snakes, food. So much know- knoed-" he sighs frustrated "so much learning"

Crowley passes the pages excitedly before stopping "I like this one. This is my favorite one! We have it at home. I found it under my bed and now we're buddies!"

"You have a red-bellied black snake?! They're venomus- venono- dangerous!"

"Well. I got bite and I'm still alive-

"It's bitten. Not I got bite" Aziraphale corrected him.

"You understand. Didn't yah?" Crowley lifted an eyebrow at the other.

"Yes. But it's not correct"

"Lots of things are not correct, Angel- oh look! A snake that melts with the trees"

Aziraphale giggled "I think you mean, blend?"

"Yeah, that!"

\-----

"Okay, students! It's snack time. And after finishing it you all can go out to Recess!" The teacher said with a smile. She made her way to the two boys fawning and discussing excitedly about a book.

"Boys. It's time to put the books back. It's snack time, and then you two can go to recess"

Crowley and Aziraphale looked up at the teacher.

"Can we take the book? Outside, I mean.." Azi asked.

"Please?" Crowley backed him up.

The teacher blinked a few times. Not believing her own eyes.

"Well. Just today. Never thought you would be interested in a book, Anthony"

"It's Crowley. No one calls me Anthony…."

"Sorry…. Well. Snack time, chop chop!"

The boys lifted up and rushed to get their snack before quickly coming back to the big book and continue reading about snakes. Once they finished they grabbed the book together and walked outside into the playground. The boys sat under the tree.

"I like this one. They're cute and har- arm- harmless" Aziraphale pointed out to a yellow rattlesnake.

"Yeah. This one is also cool. It's a" Crowley leaned in close "Pee- pehton- python? Do you think it have snakes in the zoo?"

"Yes. I think so"

They looked at the remaining snakes before closing the book.

"You still don't like books?"

"Okay. Maybe, there is some books I like" the Demon rested his head on the tree trunk. After a few seconds he turned his head towards the other boy.

"Why do you use your hair like that?"

Aziraphale blinked and looked down "I don't….. like it….. but they don't let me cut it so….."

Crowley hummed before looking around. He spotted a kid doing some papercraft at the table and ran up to them.

"Hey"

"Hi?" The kid looked up at him.

"Give me the scissors"

"Why-"

"Or else I gonna hurt you"

The kid immediately handed the scissors and Crowley walked back to his new friend.

"How you want you hair?"

"I can't cut it!" Aziraphale whined.

"You can't. But, they won't be angry with you if I do and you say you didn't want to"

The Angel blinked a few times.

"But you will get in trouble!"

The red haired boy shrugged.

"Not first time. Not the last"

The blonde blushed a little bit.

"Thank you…. I want it short"

"Today your luck day. Welcome to Crowley Salon"

Crowley made Aziraphale turn around, he carefully held one of the pig tails and started cutting. The scissors weren't that sharp, so it was very messy, but he managed to do it anyways. After finishing the first, he went to the other one. He cut everything that could be considered 'not short enough'.

"There! Not bad for my second time cuttin' hair"

"Second?" Aziraphale turned to look at him.

"Yeah. I cut my hair once. But Beels fixed later" the boy frowned.

"Where can I look? I wanna see my hair"

The Demon guided the other to a window low enough for them to reach.

Aziraphale stared at his reflexion, he touched his, now, short hair and excitement built into his chest.

"I love it!" The younger smiled and pulled the other into a hug "Thank you, Crowley!"

"No one thank me before….."

"I'm happy to be the first!" He let go of the other "We finish the book. What you want to do now?

Crowley thought for a few seconds "There something I always want to do. I need your help"

"Okay. What is it?" Aziraphale asked, and not a second later he was being lifted up by his new friend. He let out a squeak and gripped tightly into the other boy's shoulder.

"What are you doing?!"

"I want to get a apple from the tree. I'm not big en-ough- enoh- eunogh-"

"Enough"

"Yeah, that. Help me, Angel"

Aziraphale sighed "Fine" he got up properly onto Crowley's shoulder, being careful to not hurt the other boy, and he reached for the nearest apple. What he did not see, was the plaque on the other side of the tree that said in big red bold letters: DO NOT TAKE THE APPLES FROM THIS TREE. 

He stretched the best he could, and smiled when he managed to grab one of the apples. He pulled it down, almost losing his balance, and the fruit let go, falling beside Crowley on the grass.

"Eeey! Look at this. You get a good one!" The Demon helped the other get down from his shoulders and he picked up the apple.

"Thank you, Angel. I wanna see if my buddy eat it"

"Your buddy?"

"Yeah. My snake buddy, I told you 'bout it"

Aziraphale stared at Crowley.

"Crowley. Snakes don't eat apples"

"They don't?"

"No"

There was a weird silence that seemed to last way longer than it did, but then the boy in sunglasses looked down at the fruit in his hands and took a big bite out of it, before offering to his friend.

"No than-"

The apple was shoved into the blonde's face. He took a small bite. His eyes lighted up.

"Sweet!"

"Right? That why it must be fobidden"

Aziraphale freezed.

"What do you mean, forbidden?"

"Oh. We not alwo- aulo- allow- we can't take the apples"

The Angel made a few incoherent noises before taking a deep breath and counting to ten in his head.

"Why you do it then?"

"Is not fair! A tree in middle of paygound, with a big no touch sine. Put it on moon if not suppose to touch!" Crowley crossed his arms the best he could while holding the apple and pouted.

"I don't wanna get in trouble, Crowley! Is my first day!"

"We only get in trouble if we get cah- coh- coug- caught" the boy started furiously eating the apple "No evidensh no poblem!" He said with his mouth full.

"Good lord…."

Aziraphale looked around, seeing if anyone would come their way, when he spotted a teacher with another kid he tapped Crowley.

"What do we do?!"

"Hide!"

The Demon grabbed his friend by the arm and ran away to the direction where the wall of bushes was.

"Crowley-"

"Trust me"

They stopped in front of the plants, Crowley kneeled down and instructed for Aziraphale to do the same. Then, they crawled into the bushes, and to the Angel's surprise, there was a hidden path on it. Both boys sat in silence as the teacher walked in front of the tree, picked up the book they left on the ground, and then continued walking. They both let out a sigh of relief.

Aziraphale looked around, there was a path that continued further, and he couldn't see the end of it.

"Pretty cool huh? Found it last year. It's my secret spot. Down the path there a park and a bus stop"

"It's pretty. Lots of plants, oh! A white rose!" the Angel gently touched the flower.

"I never show this to anyone before"

"Why not?"

Crowley shrugs "I don't have friends. Who I'm gonna show this?"

".... You have one now"

The Demon looks perplexed. He blinks a few times, not believing what the other just said.

"R-Really?"

"Well…… you helped me with my hair, I had fun today, and you are nice. Not like what the other Angels tell me"

"I'm not nice…" Crowley mumbles and pouts.

The teacher starts calling the students. Both boys look at each other before slowly making their way out of the bushes. They walk back inside, along with the other kids.

The Demon stares at his black and red sneakers as he makes his way to class beside his new friend. Friend. He never thought he would have one.

****

"Okay class, clean up the toys and grab your backpacks. We're gonna wait for your parents outside"

Aziraphale places the book he was reading back at the rainbow shelf before grabbing his backpack and holding it against his chest. He looks around and spot Crowley already walking away. He rushes to his friend.

"Who picks you up?"

"No one"

"What do you mean?" The Angel frowns, the other can't possibly mean-

"It mean. I walk"

"Why? We ah kids. Is dangeroo- dangerue-.... is not safe!"

Crowley sighs.

"They don' care it no safe! They don' care 'bout 'nythig…."

The boys stand outside, watching the other kids getting picked up by their parents or responsible adults.

"I'm sorry, Crowley…."

"It's okay, Angel…… you want me to wait with you?"

Aziraphale looked up at Crowley and smiled a little, nodding.

"Okay"

The boys sat under the tree, waiting for whoever was going to pick up the younger. They stayed in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. At one point Aziraphale fell asleep into Crowley's shoulder. The other boy didn't mind the contact and continued to wait, as long as he was back before bed time, he didn't mind staying a bit longer with his new friend. It's not like the people at The Hellish House would care about his absence anyways.

But the problem is, after three hours of waiting, nobody appeared to pick Aziraphale up. All the other kids were gone and the kindergarten area was closed from the rest of the school. Crowley frowned deeply, he kept looking at the gate, until he sighed and shook his friend awake.

"Angel, wake up, we gotta go"

The other sat up and yawned before looking around, expecting to see any of the Angels he lives with. His face dropped when he didn't see anyone. 

"Go? Go wear?"

The Demon lifted up and helped Aziraphale up by pulling him by the arm.

"Back to House and Palace. It's like, side each other. I kno' the way. C'mon"

Crowley grabbed his backpack and started walking away, the Angel hesitated before doing the same and following his friend. They walked side to side, and Aziraphale wondered why no one came to pick him up, maybe they forgot, or it was a busy day and they didn't have a chance to call and warn him, whatever it was, it brought the blonde's mood down and he kept looking at the pavement.

The Demon turned his head a few times to look at the other, he remembers when no one came to pick him up in his first day, not that he expected someone to, but he was younger than Aziraphale and he didn't know the way, which caused him to get lost and the police found him wandering alone and called the orphanage. He will never forget how angry the other Demons were, and how he got locked inside the closet for three days as a punishment.

His thoughts were interrupted when he spotted his favorite ice cream place right across the street. He grinned and pulled the Angel by the arm.

"When is the last time you eat ice cream, Angel?

Aziraphale blinked out of his sad trance and thought for a few seconds, trying to remember when, or if, he had ice cream.

"I….. never eat ice cream befoar"

Crowley stopped right as he was about to push open the door, and slowly turned around to look at the other with a very offended and surprised face.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes?" Aziraphale said confused.

"Sacasm, Angel. Why you never eat ice cream befour?!" He waved his arms around very dramatically as if what he was hearing was something unbelievable and unacceptable, which it is, at least according to the Demon.

"Well…… they never give me any…… and I can't leave the house, and don't have money, so…." Aziraphale played with the hem of his cardigan

"This is unacepahble! I gotta fix this! C'mon"

Crowley grabbed Aziraphale's hand and they entered the shop. The sunglassed boy pulled the other to the big list of flavors on the wall.

"You can choose only one. Becaus' I dun have much money"

The Angel looked at his friend.

"You're gonna buy me ice cream?"

The Demon nodded.

Aziraphale smiled and pulled Crowley into a tight hug before looking back the options of ice creams, popsicles and other frozen goodies, he focused on the ice cream and popsicles, since they were the cheaper ones, and started going through all the flavors. He pointed to a red popsicle that was 98 cents.

"This look nice"

Crowley smiled and pulled his friend to the counter, where they waited in the small line of people.

"I eat it once. Was good. Good choice, Angel"

Aziraphale felt proud of himself for choosing what his friend considered a 'good choice', he smiled and looked around, appreciating the seafoam green of the walls and the candy aesthetic.

It was their turn. Crowley took out of his pocket a one dollar bill and a few coins, resulting in a total of two dollars and fifteen cents, he placed it on the counter. The cashier smiled and took the money.

"You want the usual?"

"Yeah! Oh, and a red popscol for my friend"

She nodded and went to grab the frozen treats, she returned shortly after with the popsicle and a vanilla ice cream. The lady leaned down and handed the boys the treats.

"There yah go. Thank you, and come back soon"

Aziraphale's eyes lighted up like a christmas tree when he was handed the popsicle. He looked at Crowley who started immediately licking his ice cream, so he followed and did the same. Flavor exploded inside his mouth and he had an experience like Remy from Ratatouille. He took a tentative bite and oh my good lord there is something white inside that is so sweet and good that he could cry.

"So. Wat'cha think?"

The demon asked when they left the shop and started making their way back home. Aziraphale looked at Crowley witch such big and glowy eyes he wondered if there were drugs in his popsicle.

"It's amazing! I love it!"

The other hummed before offering his ice cream to the amazed Angel.

"Wanna try mine?"

Aziraphale stopped and looked at the cream colored ice cream. He offered his own popsicle, a fair trade. The other shrugs and bites a small piece off the red popsicle and eats it, the Angel smiles and does the same with the ice cream. They continue walking.

"What your flavor?"

"Vanilla" Crowley replied and took a big piece of his ice cream into his mouth.

They continue walking.

\-----

They're approaching the orphanages when Aziraphale speaks, breaking the silence.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

The Angel fiddles with his cardigan nervously.

"Why….. do you use sunglasses?"

The other stopped walking and Aziraphale did the same. He started regretting asking the question, maybe it was sensitive territory.

"You don't have to tell me if you not want-"

"Yellow"

"What…" the Angel blinked confused.

Crowley rubbed his arm and looked away.

"I have this….. thing, in my dna or somethin'.... my eye have too much yellow pigman- pigment and not much of the other colors…… they yellow and wee- way- weid…."

"Oh" that's not what he was expecting honestly, he thought maybe he was blind or he had a scar, but not that his eyes had too much yellow pigment. He takes a step closer to his friend and reaches for the sunglasses.

"Can I see?"

The Demon slowly nods, and Aziraphale carefully takes off his sunglasses. The other blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. The Angel's eyes get wide in amazement, the boy's eyes were indeed very yellow, and they practically glowed and sparkled in the warm light of the setting sun, like-

"Gold"

The other made a confused expression.

"Your eyes. They look gold. It's so beautiful"

Crowley blinked a few more times, trying to figure out a way to respond to the Angel's kind words. No one ever complimented his eyes or said they were pretty, all the other Demons thought he looked like a weird freak, they even started comparing him to his pet snake.

"Well, if mine is gold… then your is safari!"

Aziraphale giggles. "you mean, sapphire?"

"Yeah, that"

"Thank you, Crowley" the blonde places the glasses back on his friend's nose. "For the sapphire and walking with me. I have to go, but I see you tomorrow at school"

The Angel walks away waving before entering Heaven's Palace. Crowley waves back, and when the other boy is gone, he looks down at his hand and smiles a little.

"See yah tomorrow. Friend"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
